


Communal Showers

by Roseeater (eki_fuuten)



Series: What Eevees didn't see [2]
Category: Pokemon GO, pokemon: and the world will turn to ash - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Domination, Multi, Nonbinary Blanche, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eki_fuuten/pseuds/Roseeater
Summary: During the bootcamp the other leaders are testing Blanche's stamina… in more ways than one.





	Communal Showers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surfacage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfacage/gifts).



 

Blanche turned the hot water setting in the shower all the way up and pressed their forehead against the tiles, enjoying the feeling of warm streaks of water heating their back and easing up the knots in their muscles. This boot camp was a challenge; Candela's stamina was certainly impressive, Spark's exceeded Blanche's calculations by far, and both of them for some reason agreed Blanche needed to improve theirs. Which was ridiculous - if Blanche had enough stamina to work late into the night that was enough for them, they didn't need to be able to physically fight for hours.

Especially given that their stamina was still better than Noire's.

'Tired?' Blanche felt an inquiring warm hand on their shoulder. The touch wasn't unwelcome, so they didn't react, only murmured a confirmation. Candela put a second hand on their shoulders and started massaging them, a pleasant sensation radiating from her fingers as Blanche's muscles relaxed. A shiver ran down Blanche's spine as the fingers found a particularly bad knot, and they couldn't help but utter a small moan. Candela snickered and her fingers ran up Blanche's neck, straight to a particularly sensitive spot behind Blanche's ear; they gasped and had to spit out the water that poured into their mouth. Slightly annoyed they turned around to face the chuckling Valor leader.

'Candela…' 

Candela's face was close to their own, cheeks flushed, eyes partially closed. Still hot and full of endorphins after the intense workout Blanche didn't need much to feel the tinge of excitement. When Candela put her lips on theirs, they replied readily.

It was intoxicating, the deep kisses under the warm water, Candela's hot body a mixture of hard muscle and soft curves, her pierced nipples pressing harshly into Blanche's chest. 

'Oh, is little Blanche getting a reward for how well they did in the training?' Blanche felt water that ricocheted from Spark's body on their back and a possessive hand slid round their throat and pushed their chin up. Blanche obediently broke the kiss and tilted their head up, leaning it on Spark's wet chest as Candela eyed them with appreciation.

'Oh, but did they do  _ well enough _ ?' she purred, with an expression like a cat who found a new toy.

'Well, depends what reward we're talking about.' Blanche felt Spark's other hand slide towards their mouth and tease the lower lip. Two fingers entered Blanche's mouth, tracing the edge of their tongue and leaving a tickling sensation like licking a battery would. Blanche twisted their head slightly to have more of the length of the fingers inside and sucked on them greedily. 

Spark laughed. 'Really eager, aren't we?'

Blanche felt Candela pinch their nipples with her fingernails and twist them slightly; they arched taking a fast, quick breath and instinctively bit on Spark's fingers while sucking them harder; this met with appreciative murmur from Spark, which meant there was still enough Zapdos in him for him to feel his hands. 

Not removing his hands Spark leaned in and sucked on Blanche’s shoulder, and when he saw them react he bit into it; pain and excitement exploded from the bite. Blanche squirmed a bit, but Spark’s hands held them tightly in place.

In the meantime Candela kneeled and Blanche felt two sets of nails slowly scratch the back of their shins; not hard enough to break skin but with enough strength not to be ignored even as Spark kept sucking and biting their neck. With the hot water pouring over the scratched area the lingering sensation was quite confusing for the senses, different from when dry skin was scratched. When Candela’s nails reached the sensitive area behind Blanches knees they arched in Spark’s grip, opening their mouth wider, which Spark took as an opportunity to put yet another finger in their mouth.

Candela made a snort of appreciation but her hands didn’t stop for a moment - with a steady pace they kept going higher and higher, until Blanche felt her nails trace the curve of their buttocks and Candela’s hot breath tickled their stomach and chest as she stand up.

‘Look how pliant they are,’ Spark mused, pushing his fingers deeper into Blanche’s mouth.

‘Yes’ Candela cradled Blanche’s cheek with her hand, her other hand’s nails tracing their ribs. ‘You can be obedient if you want, right pet?’

Blanche felt Spark’s fingers leave their mouth, though he didn’t move the hand away.

‘Y...Yes Ma’am…’ Blanche replied, water that poured down Spark’s fingers spilling from their lips.

‘But have you been good enough to deserve a reward?’ Candela’s hand slowly slid down Blanche’s hip, warm and gentle; it took all Blanche’s willpower not to say “Yes”.

‘Nno Ma’am…’ Spark nibbling on their ear, streams of warm water still pouring down their body in ticking streams…

‘Will you, pet?’ Candela’s nails appeared on the inside of their left leg now, starting from the knee and going up, slightly faster than before, and stopping right before they reached the top. Blanche’s mind started filling with a hot mist, words slipping away from them.

‘Well, pet?’ Candela’s nails repeated the move on the inside of their right thigh now, fast and sharp, pain replaced fast with a burning warmth.

‘Ye...Aaah.’ The hand still firmly holding Blanche's neck grew claws, their ends prickling Blanche's throat; Spark's other hand wandered down their chest, claws scratching slightly, and down their abdomen, stopping a bit below their navel. Blanche bucked their hips, willing the hand to go lower, towards the pulsing warmth between their legs.

'What was that? I didn't quite catch it.' Low voice like a rumbling thunder whispered into Blanche's ear just before Spark bit their earlobe. Blanche's mind reeled, unable to remember what was the question and what could be the expected answer; there was no usual structure full of analytical thoughts there, just the feeling of a grip around their throat, Spark's hand stubbornly not breaching the line of pubic hair, Spark's erection pressing on the small of their back, Candela's nails on their hips. All the sensations filled their mind and hips with fire which made them ache for release.

"Ah, no darling, hands off' Candela smacked Blanche's hand, which they inadvertently put on the one Spark kept on their stomach. Blanche made a slightly exasperated sound but obeyed. 'Good pet.'

Candela's fingers traced the sensitive edge of Blanche's legendary mark; Blanche took a sharp breath, accidentally swallowing some water. They clenched their hands into fists, knowing that if they didn't the hands would move right between their legs. They strained against Spark's grip.

'S...s'il-vous-plaît…' they begged breathlessly.

Candela got closer and pushed her body against Blanche's.

'Hmm, what do you think Spark?' she murmured in a way that send even more shivers down Blanche's spine. 'Do we give them what they want?'

'It's getting really  _ hard  _ for me not to.' Candela chuckled near Blanche's ear and even Blanche couldn't help but snort. 

Blanche felt Spark change position and they arched their spine to allow him better access. They were so aroused he could enter them easily but even so he did it slowly and carefully - but when he did he continued until he was all the way in, his hand still at Blanche's throat. Blanche whimpered feeling the hot fullness, barely able to move between two hot bodies.

'Mmmmm, look at that expression,' Candela mused and closed Blanche's lips with another kiss; they replied, even more urgently and desperately when Spark started moving. Spark's thrusts were quite slow but strong, as if he knew how excited Blanche was and wanted to see how much further they can go. Blanche didn't know themselves; they just took in all the sensations, reacting on pure instinct now. It was as if they've already passed all borders…

Which was when Candela put her hand between their legs and started stroking purposefully.

Blanche whined, lips still trapped by Candela's but unable to reply anymore, overwhelmed with the flood of sensations. 

Blanche couldn't help but keep whining against the rhythm of Candela's strokes and Spark's thrusts. Candela broke the kiss and was watching them attentively with a fond expression, her face barely inches from Blanche's. It was humiliating and exhilarating and arousing, and even when the pleasure made them close their eyes they felt the stare just as they felt Spark's breath on their shoulder...

The orgasm came sooner than Blanche expected, unstoppable and overpowering, forcing a loud, long moan out of them. They heard Spark gasp as they tightened around his cock. 

"Holy fuck, Blaaaanghhhhh…' Spark thrust into them and paused, but Candela's hand didn't stop, sending more spasms through Blanche's body, which resulted in additional grunts from Spark. Finally Blanche's body was done and their muscles relaxed, the glow of pleasure filling them up with warmth. Spark released their neck and his warmth disappeared from their back. Blanche listened to Spark's rapid breath just behind them as they waited for their own to slow down.

'That was nice,' Candela smiled, looking at Blanche with half-lidded eyes and stroking their chin. 'And now…'

' _ R...Rouge… _ ' As the orgasm subsided Blanche felt the exhaustion after the training kick in. Their legs became weak and they felt themselves slipping on the wet floor, hand flailing, trying to prop themselves on the wall.

'Whoa!' Candela grabbed them firmly, helping them regain their balance.

'Wow, we really did bring you down to your knees.' Spark was flushed and his expression showed deep self-satisfaction. Blanche threw him an ice-cold stare, unable to drop a snarky remark, their mind still booting up after the reset.

'Don't make me get  _ you  _ down to your knees, Spark.' Candela's arm was around Blanche, letting them lean on her for balance.

'Not like you managed to bring me to my knees during the training.' Spark's eyes flashed yellow for a moment.

'No, but I distinctly remember dropping you down on your face'

Blanche finally felt like they could talk again.

'Sorry, Candela... I don't think I can…'

Candela looked at them in surprise and hugged them tighter.

'What are you sorry for, sweetie? You were great. Let's finish washing up and get back to the hotel.'

 

*

 

Candela came into the locker room barely three minutes after Blanche and found Blanche haphazardly curled on a bench, sleeping soundly. They were tucked into a blue fluffy dressing gown, their wet hair spilling over the bench and onto an opened issue of a science magazine. Candela sighed. Blanche kept pushing themselves, powering through sleep deprivation with terrifying amounts of caffeine; it was probably good that even caffeine could not beat the combination of lack of sleep and severe physical exertion. Candela gently stroke Blanche's still flushed cheek and gathered a silvery loose hair strand that spilled from the bench onto the ground.

'Candy, do you...?' Spark barged into the locker room and Candela silenced him with a stare. Spark saw Blanche and a smirk of satisfaction flashed through his face.

'Wow, we really wore them out,' he whispered

'You really could at least pretend to feel a bit guilty.'

'Are you kidding? Have you seen how they  _ came _ ? My dick is getting hard just thinking about it.'

Candela snorted.

'Well, that's good, because I still have some plans for it today. But  _ after  _ we get Blanche to a proper bed.'

*

Candela insisted that they don't wake Blanche up, since they'd just end up reading or working instead of resting, and Spark agreed. He watched Candela gently carry Blanche to bed and carefully cover them with blanket, while Spark himself put Blanche's bag next to the bed. He mused how Candela's protectiveness and possessiveness for Blanche could rival that of a legendary. Or their twin. As he watched Candela leave Blanche a bottle of water on the night table he felt Zapdos in him agree.

They left Blanche's room and Candela stretched slowly, her pierced nipples deliciously outlined through the form-fitting fabric.

'So' she said, taking her own training bag off Spark. 'I'll grab us something to drink. Meet me in my room in ten minutes?'

'Seven minutes; I don't think I will be able to wait that long.' Candela laughed, her eyes promising that the delay will be worth it, and she headed for the next room. She stopped with her hand on the door handle.

'Oh, and Spark? Remember when we fought, you pinned me down and your hand send electricity down my stomach? When I said I won't let you do that and kicked you off,' she smiled enticingly, 'I meant  _ in fight _ .'

Spark felt excitement rise in him along with Zapdos' presence. He grinned.

'Good to know.' they said.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first Anniversary of the "And the Wolrld Will Turn to Ash" comic by Surfacage http://www.surfacage.net  
> (the NSFW Ashiversary project: https://naughtyashiversary.tumblr.com/ )  
> Thank you for your wonderful work <3
> 
> (Inspired by tags under one of the posts)


End file.
